CSI: Who Are You?
by windsong09
Summary: Story that has been floating around in my mind for awhile now. The only characters I own are the ones not originally from the show. They were invented in my lovely little mind... enjoy... R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Opens on Nick standing in the locker room shirtless in front of his locker, he pulls out a shirt and slips it on)

Warrick: (walks in) Man! (sits on bench) What a night huh? This town never changes. Everybody thinks they can get away with everything. That is just not how it works. That chick was crazy!

Nick: (buttoning shirt) Yeah man nuts. Hey do you guys know if we're all going to breakfast?

Greg: Yeah. Brass is taking us all out and offered to pay because he got his bonus yesterday.

(they all exit the locker room and walk towards the break room)

Warrick: Where are we going? Does anybody know?

Brass: Oh I was thinking that new Bar & Grill on Palm.

Nick: That sounds awesome. I'll follow you there okay?

(they all walk out of the building)

Brass: That's fine Nick. Anyone know if Gil's going to join us?

Sara: I think so. He mentioned meeting us there. He told me to order for him.

(nick walks towards his truck)

Warrick: Hey Nick!

Nick: (turns around) Yeah?

Warrick: Can I get a ride with you? Tina's supposed to pick me up there but I need a way to get there.

Nick: Sure man. I'll give you a ride. (truck honks when Nick unlocks it) Hop in. So, how are you two doing anyway? Did the counseling help at all?

Warrick: Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it okay?

Nick: Alright man. Woah that was fast. (stops and parks behind Brass)(Warrick gets out and walks to Nick's side of the truck)(Nick is looking at the name of the Grill.)

(The neon sign says "Senora's Mexican Bar & Grill")

Warrick: Hey Nick. You coming man?

Nick: (gets out) Yeah. Sorry. Kinda zoned off there. (walks to the door with Warrick following)

Warrick: That's fine. It happens. (Nick stops in his tracks)(Warrick runs into him) Dude! What is up with you?

Nick: (turns to face Warrick) I know that waitress from somewhere.

Warrick: She's gorgeous man. Are you sure? I think she's ours today, too bad for you.

Nick: Damn! Now I have to figure out where I know her from.

Warrick: Not unless she remembers you. If she doesn't you're home free.

Brass: (yelling) Brown, Stokes! Over here! (waving at them)

(girl turns and looks towards the door. She's standing at the bar.)

Girl: Joey. (Bartender walks over to waitress) Hand this to mom please?

Joey: Yes Ali. (turns to hand it over a counter to a woman standing in the kitchen)

Ali: Thank you.

Joey: Hey Ali... More customers with the cops. (acts nervous)

Ali: Joey... (places her hand on his arm) I know you've had issues with cops in the past but you haven't done anything wrong. They're not here for you. They're here to eat and that's all. I promise. You don't have anything to worry about. I'll be right back bro. Just relax and serve these lovely people. Okay?

Joey: Yeah, yeah...

Ali: And smile while you do it. Be presentable oh brother of mine.

Brass: Alissia (Alisseea) we have two more.

Ali: (walks over to the table laughing to herself and shakes her head) What can I get you two? (Nick stares at her)

Warrick: I'll have some coffee. (looking around the table) Do you have any creamer?

Ali: Yes we do. Night shift's just not doing their job again. When I bring out your coffee I can bring you some. What kind would you like? We have French Vanilla, Irish Cream, Hazelnut, and Caramel Toffee.

Warrick: I'll take the French Vanilla.

Ali: Okay. (looks at Nick) And you sir?

(Warrick elbows Nick in the ribs)

Nick: Ow... Oh sorry... I'll just take a Coke.

Ali: (grins) You know you're probably the first person I've encountered from Vegas to say Coke and mean the pop and not the drug.

Nick: Doesn't surprise me around here.

Ali: (sneezes into her shoulder) Hmm.. Excuse me. I'll bring these right out. (walks back to the bar)

Nick: Hey Warrick let me out please?

Warrick: Alright man. (stands up)

Nick: I'll be right back. (walks up to Ali)

Ali: (laughing) You, my lovely, crazy, brother of mine, have some major issues. I get watched all the time. It's nothing new.

Joey: (sees Nick) Oop. Alert. 5 o'clock.

Ali: (turns around) Oh hey there. What can I do for you?

Nick: Okay, this is going to sound really weird but go with me on this okay?

Ali: (brows raised slightly) Okay.

Nick: I feel like I know you from somewhere.

Ali: As in a past life type of thing...

Nick: Maybe, but I doubt it. Are you from Vegas originally?

Ali: (laughs slightly) No. My family and I moved out here a little over a year ago, so my brother and I could go to college but still be near mom and dad.

Nick: Okay, so where are you from than?

Ali: Border town, USA

Nick: (grins) South Texas. Got it.

Ali: (shocked) Really? You know what that means? I have not met one person that gets that joke. Most of them just look at me like I'm a dork.

Nick: I'm from Dallas.

(Ali opens her mouth to answer)

Joey: (Spanish)(Told you sis, he likes you) Dicho te el sis, él tiene gusto de ti.

Ali: Joseph!

Nick: I do like you. You seem sweet.

Ali: No he means like...

Nick: (grins) I know what he means. I have five older sisters. I get it.

Ali: Anyway, I'm originally from Killeen. But I went to High School in Dallas. Which one did you go to? Southeast or Northwest?

Nick: Northwest.

Ali: So did I. Maybe that's where we know each other from.

Nick: How old are you?

Ali: I'll be thirty-six in October.

Nick: I'm thirty-seven.

Ali: See how much talking helps? We both thought we knew each other from somewhere and we did.

Nick: Yeah... You're last name is...

Ali: Still Sutton.

Nick: I thought so. I was just making sure.

Ali: Oh, that's understandable. And I thought your last name sounded familiar. How are you? (hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Nick: Oh I'm good... I had to get away from under my dad's thumb.

Ali: Hence the move to Vegas.

Nick: Absolutely. (smiles)

Brass: Will you guys look at him? When was the last time you saw that man smile like that?

Warrick: It's sure been awhile. (yells) Hey Nick! Let the poor woman do her job.

Nick: (shakes his head) Well I'll talk to you later?

Ali: Yeah sure. Hey listen, I get off at one, you wanna hang than?

Nick: Yeah. That would be great.

Ali: I have a feeling your friends need something. I'll walk you back to your table.

Nick: Oh well thank you ma'am.

Ali: (smiles) You're welcome sir. (to Warrick) Did you fellas need something?

Brass: No. (Ali looks at him) We were just giving Nicky here some hell. (Ali looks back at Nick)(shakes her head)

Ali: Okay. Well you know the drill. If you need anything let me know. (grins once again)(turns and walks away)

Sara: Nick? Do you have something to tell us?

(Bell above the door rings, signaling new customer)

Ali: (looks towards door)(Grissom walks in) Uncle Gil! (runs to him and hugs him)(he easily picks her up and twirls her)

Sara: What?

Brass: Uncle?

Warrick: Uncle and Gil used in the same sentence is just weird.

Nick: Yeah a little bit.

Ali: Papa! (Italian)(Look who's here)Osservare chi è qui!

Man: (walks out of back room) (heavy Italian accent) Gilbert!

Gil: You know English? Never thought that day would come.

Ali: I made him and mom take an English course and the college.

Gil: Well I'm quite proud of you for that Al.

Ali: Thank you. It took some work but I finally succeeded. You still keeping that job open for me?

Gil: I never made any promises to you for that job... you have to earn it.. remember?

Ali: Yes Uncle Gil... I know... I was just pulling your chain.

Gil: (turns to Ali's dad) I didn't know you guys owned this place Frank. (**A/N: Just so you know her dad's name is really Francois. I tried to come up with a French name and this was the only thing that popped into my mind.**)

Frank: Yep. Just opened it. We bought it when we first moved out here last year. Been remodeling it.

Gil: You guys doing good so far?

Frank: Yes surprisingly.

Gil: I'm glad. This place looks great.

Frank: The interior design and decorations are all Alissia here. (puts an arm around Ali)

Gil: Well well maybe you should be a designer.

Ali: No I'm good. Designing is just something I do on the side. So you're one of the cops too?

Gil: (chuckles) There's only one cop in the bunch. You do remember what I do right?

Ali: That's right you're a CSI. I forgot. Sorry.

Gil: That's fine. I've been called worse. I think I'm gonna go join them though. I'll talk to you guys later. Remind me to get your number before I leave okay?

Ali: Okay. If nothing else I do know where you work and live so I think we'll be okay. Do you want anything to drink?

Gil: Tea?

Ali: Sweetened or Unsweetened?

Gil: Sweetened please.

Ali: Okay I'll get it and bring it over to you.

Gil: (walks over to the table)(looks at everyone as he sits down, they are all staring at him)What?

Sara: Uncle Gil? I thought you were an only child.

Gil: I am. Her dad and I went to college together. We quickly became good friends. Him and his family are good people. I was best man at his wedding.(Ali walks up and places plates in front of everyone and also a drink in front of Gil) I'm also this little lady's Godfather.

Ali: That's funny. You don't look like Marlon Brando to me.

Gil: (Nick chuckles) Really? I've been told we look like twins.

Ali: Especially with the beard. Seriously Uncle Gil, you need to shave that thing off. You look weird with it.

Joey: Ali! Come over here please?

Ali: Excuse me. (Ali walks to the bar) What's up?

Joey: I'm bored. Talk to me.

Ali: Joey there's not much to talk about. I know the morning lull has arrived. Go help with the dishes. You won't be bored anymore. I'll cover out here.

Joey: Good idea. If you need anything, holler okay?

Ali: I will. (Sits down and pulls out a book and starts reading)

Brass: (walks up behind her and clears his throat)

Ali: Oh sorry. (places in bookmark) (turns around on the stool) What can I do for you?

Brass: I would like to pay.

Ali: Okay. (walks around the bar, finds their ticket, and does some figuring) That will be $41.50.

Brass: Okay (hands money to Ali) There you go. And you can keep the change.

Ali: Oh wow... thank you.

Gil: See you later Al. (Ali comes around and hugs him once more)

Ali: Later Uncle Gil. (turns to go back to her book)(bumps into Nick) Oh. I'm so sorry.

Nick: It's fine. (sits at the bar)

All: Later Nick!

Ali: Just so you know, if I'm not to talkative, it's because I have a paper due on Monday and I still have to read.

Nick: That's okay. I remember college. Sucks ass. Your last year though right?

Ali: Yes. Thank god! Two years back home and two here in Vegas.

Nick: What are you there for?

Ali: Major in Elementary Education, Minor in Psychology. (clock chimes) Alright. I'm outta here. Bye mama, papa. Joey, I'll see you later. You better be in class or I'm coming to get you. I'll track you down and drag you there.

Joey: Yeah yeah sis.. Right... Good luck with that.

Nick: Can I walk you to your car?

Ali: Actually I walked here.

Nick: Oh well in that case than. Would you like a ride home?

Ali: Sure. If it's not too much to ask. I don't want you to go out of your way though.

Nick: It doesn't matter. I want to spend as much time getting to know you as possible... But I trust you so I think we're good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Okay it has been forever since I've updated any of my stories but I've been so incredibly busy with life that I haven't had time… I promise I will try to do better from now on… I've had some writers block on this story I decided I needed an extra chapter in between the first one and the next one that I have so I've been trying to work on that but I got completely stuck… But if it makes you feel any better I will have the chapter after this one up by Sunday… I promise. Now before my note becomes longer than the chapter itself I will start. Just a short thank you to anybody who is still reading this and again I apologize from the deepest part of my heart. R&R please, it makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

The Beginning

(We open on the clear night sky. We see the sky full of stars and a ½ moon.)

(Ali and Nick are sitting outside Ali's house in Nick's truck. Ali is sitting cross legged facing Nick while Nick is also turned towards her.)

Ali: (in awe) No!

Nick: I'm telling you, the look on that guy's face was something that I wish I could have taken a picture of and stuck on my wall just so I could look at it when I needed a laugh. It was hilarious!

Ali: (laughing) Oh my god! I'm sure. (calms down and stops laughing and smiles) Well, (looks towards her house) I'm going to go inside and turn in for the night. (turns back to Nick) That is unless you would like to join me for a nightcap.

Nick: (gets out and walks to her side of the truck. He opens the door for her.) How about I walk you to your door? (offers her his hand and she takes it and hops out)

(They walk to her front door)

Ali: (suddenly bashful looks down at her feet and looks back up with a slight grin on her face) So…

Nick: (clears his throat, he's nervous) So… I should probably get going.

Ali: I had more fun with you than I've had with anyone else in a long time. (leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Leans back) Thank you.

Nick: (swallows hard and grins) You're welcome. I had fun too. Um… I'd… like to take you out again sometime. Would that be okay?

Ali: (smiles) I'd like that. Um… Hold on. I'll be right back. (turns and opens her front door and walks in leaving the door wide open) (OS) Don't go anywhere.

Nick: I'm not. I'm still here. (shakes his head and chuckles)

Ali: (returns and hands him a folded piece of paper) Here. This is my home. (points to something on the paper) and my cell. (Nick grins) Are you sure you don't want to come in?

Nick: I don't know. I probably shouldn't.

Ali: Oh come on. What could hurt? (looks up at him through her lashes) (Nick looks nervous again) You know what? I'm going to inside, and I'll leave my door unlocked. If you decide you want to join me you're welcome to just come right in. (turns and goes inside) (we follow her) (she slips her shoes off by the door and gets herself a drink and sits down in the living area on a couch. Turns the TV on)

(Cut to Nick. He's standing outside looking at the door, we can tell he's thinking about something)

(Cut to Ali. There's a knock on the door. She looks curious and stands up. Walks to the door and looks out to see who it is. Pulls away smiling and opens the door)

Nick: Does that offer for a drink still apply?

Ali: Yes it does. Come on in. (opens the door for him to walk in) I said you could just come in. You heard that right?

Nick: Yes, I did. But I was raised to knock before I open any doors.

Ali: Oh, manners man. How refreshing. Don't see many of those. (closes the door)

Nick: I know, that's why I've stayed the way I am.

Ali: Is a beer okay? Or are you into something else?

Nick: Can I say "yes" as the answer to both questions? (walks to stand in front of Ali)

Ali: (swallows hard while staring into his eyes) What else would you like?

Nick: (Nonchalantly. He looks around the room just to return to Ali's eyes) Oh, I don't know. (leans in to kiss her lightly then pulls away)(small grin)

Ali: What was that? (Nick chuckles lightly. Ali frames his face with her hands and pulls him into another longer, deeper kiss. She slowly pulls away then drops her hands to her sides) There, that was better. (smiles)

Nick: Yeah, much better. (pulls Ali to him and kisses her slowly and sensually)

(Cut to another night)

(Nick is at work hanging in the break room with Warrick and Greg they're just relaxed and talking, when his cell phone rings and Greg's pager goes off simultaneously they all laugh) (Catherine, Grissom and Sara all walk in together)

Nick: (answers his phone) Hello?

Catherine: What's so funny?

(Phone conversation between Nick and Ali)

Ali: Hi!

Nick: Oh. Hi. (hear laughing in the background)

Ali: What's all the ruckus about?

Nick: Nothing to big (so everyone can hear him) we're all just too easily entertained.

Ali: (giggles) Nice.

Nick: Well you know, I try. So, what are you up to?

Ali: Oh, not much. Working.

Nick: Then how do you have time to call me?

Ali: We're actually incredibly slow tonight. Mom and Dad are talking about telling both of us just to go home and they'll call us if they need somebody else.

Nick: Wow. I'm surprised. Normally that place is packed to the limit.

Ali: It's just one of those random lulls we get every once in awhile.

Greg: Hey Nick! Who ya talking to? Everybody's here.

Warrick: He can't have a life outside of work? Jeez Greg. Way to be demanding.

Greg: Well I didn't even think of the fact it could be a little girly. (conversation continues in the background)

Ali: Oh if he only knew that I was far from little.

Nick: Well I could share that little piece of information.

Ali: (chuckling) You know I'd love to meet the people you work with outside of my job.

Nick: I know you would. Give it time. You will.

Ali: Yeah we have only been together a few days. If you consider us together that is.

Nick: You know I do.

Ali: (smiles) Okay. (gasps) (screams) oh my god! Joey! I'm gonna kill you.

Joey: (in background) No you're not.

(Nick pulls the phone away from his ear, chuckles and shakes his head) (the conversation in Nick's background had stopped when they heard the scream)

Sara: What was that?

Greg: I knew it! It is a girl.

Grissom: Okay we should probably get to work people.

Nick: (looks at Greg and gives him a look that says "Shut up")(turns his back to the rest of the people) Al?  
Ali: Yes?

Nick: I gotta go Grissom's here and handing out assignments.

Ali: Oh. Okay. Call me later?

Nick: You got it.

Ali: Bye.

Nick: See ya. (shuts his phone and turns toward assignments)

Grissom: Nick, Greg, Sara. Dead body in Henderson. Alleyway. Looks like assault. Brass will meet you there. Catherine, Warrick you're with me. (walks out with Catherine and Warrick following)

Sara: I'm driving.

Greg: Looks like the body we have won't be the only one tonight.

Sara: Ha ha. You're funny Greg.

Greg: Yeah I know.

(Nick's grinning and shaking his head)

(Cut to crime scene)(surrounding area is familiar)(Across the street is the Bar & Grill Ali's parents own)(Nick's taking pictures)

Sara: You've been awful quiet tonight Nicky. Something bothering you?

Nick: No. I'm fine.

Greg: (sees the Bar) Hey guys? Isn't that where we ate on Monday?

Sara: You know what, I think you're right Greg. Somebody should go over there and see if anybody heard or saw anything earlier.

Greg: I'll do it. Maybe that cute waitress we had will be there.

Nick: (looks uncomfortable) Greg, get your hormones intact please. If you can't then you aren't going over there. You will not walk out of a crime scene with a date.

Greg: Jeez, look at Mr. "I'm the boss" over here. Hypocrite. What about that…

Sara: Greg. Don't go there.

Nick: It's fine Sara. That was 7 years ago. I've moved on from that.

Sara: Okay. Come on guys let's just get to work.

(they process the scene)

(we see Ali walk out of the Bar)(she sees Nick squatting to pick something up)(grins and tilts her head to watch his butt as he goes to stand up)

Greg: (sees Ali) Okay show time.

Sara: (warningly) Greg.

Greg: To ask questions. Jeez you guys think I'm that horrible.

Nick: (sees Ali and a slight grin crosses his face briefly)(Looks at Greg) Yes.

Sara: Absolutely.

Greg: Hey now come on! Not even I wouldn't hit on someone at a crime scene.

Sara: Greg you've been known to compliment the dead body before. That's why we don't believe you. (Greg starts to walk towards Ali and Nick stops him by grabbing the collar of his shirt)

(Ali sees this and smiles)

Nick: No. Process the scene. I'll do the questioning. (looks to cross the street and crosses)

Greg: But what makes you think you'll be any different. You're the ladies man in the outfit.

Nick: (stops and turns to Greg) Will you shut up and keep your opinions to yourself!

Sara: Work. He'll get the job done. He always does.

Greg: Fine. (stalks away)

Sara: And don't act like a petulant child while you do it.

Greg: I'm not acting like a child.

Sara: Could've fooled me. (Sara watches Nick)

Nick: Hey.

Ali: Hi. What's his problem? (nods towards Greg)

Nick: Oh he's just upset because I took all his fun away from him.

Ali: O…kay.

Nick: He wanted to come talk to you because he's got a thing for you but I wouldn't let him and now he's pouting like a little kid that just got his favorite toy taken away from him.

Ali: (giggles) Nice comparison.

Nick: I thought so. So I have to ask. Did anybody over here hear anything weird a few hours ago?

Ali: What do you consider weird?

Nick: (chuckles) Good point.

Ali: I didn't hear anything. Joey might have he was outside bringing the trash to the dumpster.

Nick: Where's he at now?

Ali: Inside hiding from you guys.

Nick: Why?

Ali: He doesn't like cops. And anybody with badges to him is one.

Nick: Ok. (looks around a little bit) Hey come with me real quick. (grabs her arm)

Ali: What are you doing?

Nick: Just come with me.

Ali: Okay.

(Nick pulls Ali along with him and they go into an alleyway where nobody else would see them)

Nick: (pushes Ali so her back is into the wall and kisses her hard and Ali, surprised by the sudden onslaught at first, wraps her arms around his neck and holds him in place)(pulls away and places his forehead against hers) God I missed you.

Ali: (grins) I missed you too. But I'm sure you missed the kissing more than just me.

Nick: No, I missed _**you**_.

Ali: (grins) You're sweet.

Nick: Only to you. (lightly kisses her again) Okay I should probably get back to work. Is there a way to get into the bar from here?

Ali: Yes. Follow me. (Walks away with Nick trailing behind running his hands over her hips)(she stops and he wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her neck. She leans her head to give him better access.) Mm… Okay you have to stop.

Nick: (stops and takes a step back) I'm sorry.

Ali: (turns to face him) It's not a big deal. You know I like the attention from you but, like your coworkers, my family doesn't know that I'm seeing someone yet and the last thing I need is for them to find out from seeing us together like that.

Nick: Oh Okay. (looks disappointed)

Ali: (sees his face) Sweetheart. (frames his face and lightly kisses him) Look at me. (he looks at her) It's not that you can't kiss me like that ever again. In fact I rather enjoyed it. Just not right now.

Nick: That's not it.

Ali: Is it that I haven't told my parents about us yet?

Nick: Maybe.

Ali: Sweetie. The only reason they don't know, is that I know that if I told them, then they would want to meet you right away and I don't want to subject you to that just yet. It can be pretty scary sometimes.

Nick: (chuckles) Oh come on they can't be that bad.

Ali: You have no idea. Just seeing me with you will probably make my mom believe that I'm seeing you even though you're only doing your job.

Nick: Okay that is a little bit extreme.

Ali: But it's the truth. That's the scary part. And if mom believes something everybody else will and my brother is incredibly protective. He asks so many questions that it's like you're filling out a job application. It's crazy. But you know they're family.

Nick: Yeah… I know the feeling. (they walk through the back door)

Ali: (they stop in the main room) Wait here and I'll go get Joey.

Nick: Okay.

Ali: (walks into the break room) Joey. There's somebody here that wants to talk to you.

Joey: Who is it?

Ali: Just come with me please.

Joey: Alright. (follows Ali to the main room)(sees the badge and turn to walk right back out)

Ali: (stops him) Joey. Come on!

Joey: No! It's a cop. You know I don't like cops.

Ali: He's not a cop. He's a Crime Scene Analyst. He just wants to ask you a few questions. There was a dead body found across the street and he wants to know if you saw or heard anything. And you better tell the truth because I'll know if you're not.

Joey: But Ali…

Ali: No buts… Be a good citizen now Joseph.

Joey: Aw I hate it when you use my full name.

Ali: I know you do that's why I did it. (they walk over to Nick) Okay he's ready to help in any way that he can.

Nick: Okay. Ali said that you took the trash out a couple hours ago?

Joey: Si.

Nick: Did you see or hear anything suspicious when you did that?

Joey: No. I saw a young lady though. With a man.

Nick: Was this the woman? (shows him a picture, Ali sees it and turns away and Joey gets a sad look on his face)

Joey: Si.

Nick: Do you two know this woman?

Ali: (turns back to face Nick with tears on her cheeks) Yes. (Joey nods) Mama! Papi! (they both come out of the back and walk up to Ali and Joey)

**A/N: Ali's mom's name is Esmerelda but everybody calls her Esmè.**

Frank: Cosa c'è di sbagliato baby? (What's wrong baby?)

Ali: E 'Isa papa, qualcuno uccisa. (It's Isa papa somebody killed her)

Frank: Oh no. (translates for Esme) Esme, Isabella está muerto.

Esme: (reaches for Ali and holds her) Mi pobre bebé. (My poor baby)

Nick: (looks concerned) We haven't identified the body yet so if I can get the name from you that would be great.

Joey: Her name is Isabella Capri Ricci. We've all known her and her family for years.

Frank: Ever since she was a little baby. Isabella and Ali were born on the same day in the same hospital. Esme and Gia were in the same room.

Nick: What are her parents names?

Frank: Gus and Gia I mean Giuseppe and Gianetti Ricci.

Nick: (concerned look at Ali) Do you have their address?

Frank: Oui, Si, (Yes in French, Italian, and Spanish. Italian and Spanish are the same.) I mean…

Nick: What is it?

Joey: 1421 Robin Street, Vegas.

Nick: Okay. Thank you. If we have any further questions where can we get in touch with any of you?

Joey: You are welcome to call here. Any call that isn't answered here is automatically transferred to my parent's home.

Nick: Okay. (walks out of the bar and crosses the street back to Sara and Greg)

Sara: (sees him) How did it go?

Nick: Well no one heard or saw anything, but we have a name now.

Sara: Oh no. We do?

Nick: Yep. The owners have known the family since both of their daughters were born.

Greg: And?

Nick: Ali was her best friend.

Sara: Ali?

Nick: Our waitress from last night. Her name is Ali.

Sara: (Greg is standing there in shock at Nick's personalizing the waitress) And the victim?

Nick: Isabella Capri Ricci, 34. Her parents are Giuseppe and Gianetti Ricci. They live at 1421 Robin Street. (looks back towards the bar concerned)

Sara: (notices this) Greg go make sure we didn't miss anything. Meet us at the truck in 10 minutes. (Greg walks away from them and Sara grabs Nick's arm and pulls him around the corner of the building) Nicky, what's going on?

Nick: I feel sorry for Ali. Nobody should have to go through losing their best friend.

Sara: She has her family and both families have each other so I think they'll be okay Nick.

Nick: Yeah (Sara can tell he's not satisfied with her pep talk)

Sara: Is that all that's bothering you Nick?

Nick: (wasn't paying attention)(realizes she was talking to him) What?

Sara: Alright, what's really going on Nick? And don't pull that I'm just concerned BS.

Nick: That's all. I promise Sara.

Sara: Okay. But if you need anybody to talk to, you know I'm here right?

Nick: Yeah Sara, I know.

(Cut to next night)

(Nick walks up to a door and knocks)

Ali: (opens the door rubbing her eyes in a pair of black shorts and a comic t-shirt) Hi.

Nick: Hey. Did I wake you up?

Ali: Yeah, but it's okay. I'm glad you did. (walks into him and lays her head on his shoulder, Nick wraps his arms around her waist and he holds her for a few minutes)(She picks up her head and grabs his hand and brings him inside) I'm sad, Cole. (they sit down on the couch and Nick wraps his arms back around her while she leans her back into the front of him)

Nick: I know you are. I wish I could help some babe.

Ali: You can tell me you guys found the creep that hurt Isa.

Nick: Al, you know I can't tell you that.

Ali: (starts crying) I've changed my major.

Nick: What? Explain to me how we got there. Please?

Ali: I'm going to find the creep who did that to Isa.

Nick: Al, you can't do that. You would be interfering with the investigation.

Ali: I've changed my major to Criminal Investigation. I'm taking classes online at night and on campus during the day so that I can graduate this year and be able to help other people like Isa have a voice.

Nick: Oh Ali, I'm so proud of you. (kisses her hair lightly) But you still can't help find her killer.

Ali: Fine. I'll be happy just helping find other killers and giving people a voice.

Nick: Good girl.

Ali: What am I a dog now?

Nick: ("pets" her hair) Who's a good Ali? Who's a good girl?

Ali: (turns to face him) Ha ha. (Nick frames her face and kisses her deeply)(his cell phone rings)

Nick: (pulls away and sighs) I have to answer that.

Ali: Okay. Go ahead. (leans into him and wraps her arms around his middle and he places one of his hands around her on her back)

Nick: Hello?

(conversation between Catherine and Nick)

Catherine: We got him Nicky.

Nick: Cat?

Catherine: Yes. We found Isabella's murderer.

Nick: (sits up a little more and Ali looks at him her curiosity obvious) What? When?

Catherine: Local police heard the APB placed on him and picked him up less than an hour ago.

Nick: Where's he at?

Ali: What's going on?

Catherine: They're bringing him down right now so we can get a confession out of him before they arrest him officially.

Nick: I'm on my way.

Catherine: No Nicky. We've got it. It's your night off, enjoy it. I just thought since you were so invested in this case I'd let you know that we caught the guy.

Nick: Okay. Have the parents been notified yet?

Catherine: Yes. We figured we'd let them know and give them the first decent night's sleep they've probably gotten since they heard about their daughter.

Nick: Okay. Thanks Cat.

Catherine: No problem. (Nick closes his phone and puts it back in his pocket. He leans back and pulls Ali into his chest and wraps his arms back around her)

Ali: What's going on Nick? Tell me.

Nick: Wait for it. (Suddenly Ali's phone rings)

Ali: It's late. I wonder who that could be. (answers) Hello? … Oh Hi! How are you doing? … What?! Oh my god. That's great! (starts crying) Yes. You know I'll be there. Ciao! (hangs up and looks at Nick)(smiling)

Nick: Are you happy? (she nods) Good. That's what Catherine called about. She was letting me know because she knew how involved in this case I was.

Ali: Oh Coley. (kisses him softly and pushes him down onto the couch) (he pushes her away slightly and looks into her eyes) I'm so relieved. Can you tell me who it was?

Nick: I can.

Ali: Okay. Who is he?

Nick: You know him.

Ali: I do?

Nick: Yes. I actually found out something about you that you didn't tell me.

Ali: O…kay.

Nick: His name is Richard (realization hits Ali's face)…

Ali: Sutton.

Nick: Yes.

Ali: My ex-husband.

Nick: Yes again. (Ali looks embarrassed and doesn't look at Nick) Why didn't you tell me you've been married?

Ali: Because it wasn't really a marriage. I knew him for maybe a month and we got married. It wasn't even a month before we started fighting; another maybe two weeks after that he started abusing me and one month later it was annulled.

Nick: Oh jeez. He didn't have a record for abuse. You didn't turn him in?

Ali: I think of it now and I think I probably should have but at the time all I could think was "yeah and have him get out and track me down? I don't think so". I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but to me it didn't matter because I'm not married anymore and the marriage, if you could call it that, didn't last that long.

Nick: But you never changed your name back is there a reason for that.

Ali: Just never got it done. I've been too busy. I never thought he'd follow me to Vegas.

Nick: Yeah scary. But he's going to be in jail for a long time. You don't have anything to worry about.

Ali: I've actually been thinking about changing my name back to my maiden name. I've actually had the time lately to do it. I was going to do it the day I found out about Isa.

Nick: Really?

Ali: Yeah. But then once again life got in the way so I haven't had time. Can we drop this though? I really don't like talking about him.

Nick: Yeah. Sorry. It's dropped. (wraps his arms around her waist again and pulls her into him so she's leaning with her back into his chest)

Ali: I love this. Just being able to sit here with you and not having to say anything at all.

Nick: Yeah. But for some reason someone's still talking.

Ali: Okay. I'll shut up. (They just sit there together in silence for a few minutes)

Nick: Hey are you up to going out on Friday?

Ali: Who was it that said I couldn't be quiet?

Nick: I was just picking on you and you know it.

Ali: I know. Um… Friday?

Nick: Yeah.

Ali: I think I'm free. Where are we going?

Nick: I thought I'd take you to my favorite restaurant. But where we're going will be a surprise. Just dress nice.

Ali: Oh… one of those restaurants.

Nick: Yeah, but let me tell you, it is worth every penny.

Ali: (giggles) Okay. I'll have to take your word for it until Friday I guess.

Nick: Yep. (leans in and kisses her on the neck and they start making out)

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Okay okay… I know it's been forever and I even promised that I would have this chapter up the Sunday after I had the last chapter up, but as Ali said in the last chapter "Life got in the way"… UGH!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Now without further ado… Chapter 3.

Finding Out

(Friday night outside Piero's Italian Cuisine)

(Cut to inside)(Nick is dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. Ali is wearing a very elegant black subtle v-neck dress that falls just above her knees with a pair of strappy black high heels)

Nick: (talking to the seating hostess) Look. I know I had reservations. I called them in myself on Wednesday night. They were set for tonight at 7:30. It's not like I actually have an assistant who schedules this stuff for me.

Hostess: Well I'm sorry sir but there are no reservations under the name Stokes. I don't know what to tell you. The best thing I can do is ask you to reschedule and come back another night.

(Nick walks away from the seating area and lets out a frustrated groan)

Ali: (walks up behind him and places her hands on his shoulders and starts rubbing them to calm him down.) Coley?

Nick: (turns to face her) I'm so sorry Al. I swear I made a reservation. They must have misplaced it or something.

Ali: It's okay.

Nick: But…

Ali: Really Nick. It's no problem. We can go somewhere else.

Nick: But I wanted tonight to be perfect Al. It's our first real date for heaven's sake.

Ali: Okay. (pause) Nicky. (places both hands on his cheeks and holds his face) I promise. It's fine. Just spending time with you is perfect enough for me. We could eat anywhere, or we don't even have to eat at all, either way it wouldn't matter. (leans up and kisses him softly) Besides, this place it too damn expensive for my taste anyway.

Nick: But…

Ali: (strictly) Nick. No. I don't care. I don't need this. It's too much.

Nick: (acquiescing) Alright. Let's get out of here.

Ali: Thank God! (Nick grins)

Warrick (OS): Nick?!

Ali: I'm hot. I'm gonna go outside.

Nick: Okay. (kisses her on the cheek and she walks outside) (turns to see Warrick and Tina walk up) Hey Rick! Tina. (hugs her) How are you doing?

Tina: I'm good. How are you? I hope you're not here by yourself.

Nick: No, I'm not. My date went outside. She was hot.

Tina: (looks around and sees a woman standing outside the window)(points towards the woman) Is that her?

Nick: (turns and sees Ali standing and shifting her weight from one foot to the other) Yeah, that's her.

Tina: She's cute.

Nick: Yeah.

Warrick: She looks uncomfortable.

Tina: Yeah, well, she probably is. Do you guys know how uncomfortable high heels are?

Nick and Warrick: No.

Tina: I didn't think so. And if either of you did I was going to be very worried.

Warrick: Why don't Tina and I join you outside and you can introduce us?

Nick: Oh, I don't know.

Tina: Oh, come on Nick. She looks like a nice woman, I'd love to meet her.

Nick: (sighs) Okay. Come on. (they all walk out the door) Hey, Al.

Ali: (turns around and sees Warrick and Tina walking with Nick towards her) Hi!

Nick: (leans forward and gives Ali a light kiss)(leans back and puts an arm around her waist and turns towards Warrick and Tina) Ali, this is Warrick Brown and his wife Tina. Warrick and I work together.

Ali: Oh. Hi! (puts her hand out to shake both of theirs) It's so nice to meet you. I've heard at lot about both of you.

Warrick: (skeptical) All good I hope.

Ali: Oh yeah, of course. I'm Ali.

Warrick: Nice to meet you too. I've heard a little bit about you. However Nick and I haven't been able to go out together for awhile and he doesn't really like to share his personal life at work as you probably know so that's understandable. Ali Sutton right?

Ali: Actually it's Cordey now. (Warrick looks confused) Oh Nick didn't tell you? The man you arrested on Wednesday, was my ex-husband.

Warrick: Oh, no he didn't. I knew the last name sounded familiar.

Ali: Yeah. (Nick hugs her slightly)

Warrick: I'm sorry.

Ali: It's okay. You didn't know.

Tina: Well Rick we should probably get going. It was really nice meeting you.

Ali: Same here. We should talk sometime, just the two of us.

Tina: I'd like that. Nick has our number.

Nick: I'll get it to her.

Tina: Call anytime.

Ali: Okay. I will.

(Warrick and Tina walk away)

Nick: (turns towards Ali and offers her his hand) Shall we go?

Ali: Yes. Let's get out of here.

(they walk away)

(cut to Bar & Grill, same night) (Ali and Nick walk in together)

Ali: (laughing) Are you sure you think you're ready for this?

Nick: Yeah, I think I'll be okay. You gave me a fair warning.

Ali: That I did. Okay. Prepare yourself.

Nick: (takes a deep breath feigning relief) Okay. Let's go.

Ali: (giggles) Alright. (yelling) Mama? Papi?

(they both walk out)

Esme: Si bebé? (Yes baby?)

Frank: Che cosa è… Chi è questo? (What is it… Who is this?)

Ali: (swallows nervously) Mama? Papi? This is Nick Stokes. He's my… boyfriend.

Esme: Ya era hora! (It's about time!)

Ali: What? (Nick chuckles) (looks at Nick) What's so funny?

Nick: Nothing.

Ali: Uh huh. Sure.

Joey: Wait. Boyfriend? Aren't you the cop that came in here earlier this week asking questions?

Nick: Yes. That was me.

Ali: Oh my god! He's not a cop. Can you get it right?

Joey: (ignoring the comment from Ali) I thought you two looked a little too chummy.

Ali: And the accusations and questions begin.

Joey: Now Ali that's not fair.

Ali: Joseph you've done this to any boyfriend I've ever had.

Joey: Yeah and maybe if I had done it more to that jerk you got married to that whole thing wouldn't have happened.

Esme: (Scoldingly) Jose! Eso es suficiente! Usted necesidad de respetar la decision de su hermana. Todo el mundo comete errores, dejalo ir. (Joseph! That's enough! You need to respect your sister's decision. Everyone makes mistakes, let it go.)

Ali: Gracias mama. (Thank you mama.)

Esme: Si. (Yes) Asi que… eres la razon por la cual ha estado distraido ultimamente. (So… you're the reason she's been distracted lately.)

Ali: (Nick chuckles lightly) (embarrassed) Mama!

Nick: Espero que si. (I hope so.)

Ali: Nick!

Joey: Yeah!!! I like this guy! (looks at Nick) I like you!

Nick: Thanks. I guess.

Frank: It's nice to meet you Nicholas.

Nick: Thank you sir. Nice to meet you too.

Ali: Oh boy. Come on Nick, let's go. (grabs his hand and starts to walk out) Before this gets any more embarrassing. Adios. (goodbye)(they leave)

Nick: Wow. That sure went better than we thought it was going to go didn't it?

Ali: Yeah. I can't believe it.

Nick: Why's it so hard to believe?

Ali: It's not that you're not great, it's just that…

Nick: What?

Ali: My brother has never liked any of the guys I've brought home. (pause) Wow I just made myself sound like a slut.

Nick: (wraps his arms around her waist) You're not a slut.

Ali: I know I'm not, but I made myself sound like one.

Nick: That's not necessarily a bad thing.

Ali: What?

Nick: Well… I mean… That's not what… (Ali slowly grins) What?

Ali: I'm just messing with you.

(Ali is giggling as she walks away with Nick trailing behind her with his mouth wide open in disbelief)

**Fade to Black**

(Morning, Ali's house, her bedroom)

(Nick is laying in bed and stirs, waking up)

(we see a note on the pillow beside him)

(Nick picks up the note and sits up in bed reading)

Morning Coley!

I'm sorry you have to wake up this way. You know I want more than anything for you to wake up with me beside you just like I love to wake up with you beside me. I woke up and had a voicemail on my cell phone. Mom had a call in and needed a replacement ASAP. I'll probably stop by your place when I get off and see you if you want me to. If you are working, please let me know and I'll just come by whenever you have the time. And of course you know you are welcome to hang around here until I get back or come by anytime also.

Call me.

Alissia

(Nick smiles softly and gets out of bed)

(cut to CSI headquarters)

(Warrick, Greg, and Nick are in the break room sitting around the table)

Greg: She was a babe. I mean she had the best body I've ever seen on any woman ever.

Warrick: Greg. What is your problem?

Nick: See this is exactly why Sara and I refused to let you talk to Ali last week.

Greg: Wait. Ali?

Nick: Yeah. She was the waitress we had last Monday.

Warrick: That was the same Ali?

Greg: Wait, what am I missing here? I feel like I'm being left out again.

Warrick: Well that might be because you are being left out.

Nick: (chuckles) Rick, stop being a jerk.

Warrick: Aw come on. This is the only fun I get to have with Greg-o. (Nick grins and shakes his head)(phone rings in background)

Nick: (looks at cell phone) I've gotta take this guys. I'll be right back. (starts to walk away and answers his phone)(lovingly) Hey. (Warrick grins)

Greg: (shocked) Woah. That was a different voice for Nick.

Warrick: Not really.

Greg: What do you mean?

Warrick: Look if Nick wants to tell you he will, if not then you'll just have to deal with it.

Greg: Oh come on Warrick. Tell me, what's got him so preoccupied lately?

Nick: (walks back to the table to rejoin the guys) Sorry about that. (looks at Warrick) It was Ali.

Warrick: God I hope so. (chuckles)

Nick: (laughs also) Yeah she'd probably think that too.

Greg: Hey wait a minute. Are you dating the waitress?

Nick: She has a name Greg.

Greg: Oh right sorry. Alissia?

Nick: Yes, Ali. And as for your question…

Grissom: (enters) Alright gentlemen what's with the sudden laziness?

Greg: NO!

Grissom: Excuse me?

Greg: Sorry. I meant all our cases are solved.

Grissom: That's what I hope you meant.

Greg: Yes sir. Sorry. (Nick and Warrick chuckle slightly and Grissom walks out) What's so funny?

Nick: Nothing.

Warrick: Oh yeah, you yelling at Grissom. That was hilarious.

Greg: (sarcastically) Thanks. Now as for what we were talking about before we were interrupted.

Nick: (looks at Warrick) What were we talking about?

Warrick: Oh I don't remember.

Nick: My case?

Warrick: Mine?

Nick: Life?

Warrick: Home?

Nick: Party?

Warrick: Word.

Greg: (rolls eyes while Nick chuckles) Guys, come on.

Nick: Alright. We'll quit messing with you Greg-o

Warrick: Yeah.

Greg: So? Are you seeing Ali?

Nick: Well, you know, anyone can see her.

Greg: Oh come on Nick.

Nick: (chuckles) I'm sorry. Yes.

Greg: Damn!

Nick: What?

Greg: I was kinda hoping you weren't.

Nick: Well Greg-o sorry to burst your bubble.

(Catherine and Sara both walk in)

Greg: Does she have any sisters?

Sara: Does who have any sisters?

Nick: Nobody.

Greg: His girlfriend.

Catherine: Wait a minute here. (sits down next to Greg) Our little Nicky has a girlfriend?

Nick: (glares at Greg) Thanks Greg. (looks at Catherine) Yes.

Catherine: How serious?

Sara: Oh my god! It's the waitress from the bar we all went to isn't it?!

Nick: Can none of you remember her name?

Sara: Sorry. Umm… Ali?

Warrick: Very good Sara.

Nick: (chuckles) Yes. Ali.

(Catherine picks up his phone and starts looking through it)

Nick: Catherine!

Greg: Ooo is there some pictures in there that you don't want us to see?

Warrick: Does your mind always go straight to the gutter?

Nick: (trying to get his phone back from Catherine but she keeps it out of his reach) Come on Cat, give it back!

(Catherine throws the phone to Greg and he starts searching)

Greg: (chuckling) Ohhh. Jackpot!

Nick: (Stops moving) Come on guys, please?

(Grissom walks in)

(Greg and Sara are looking at Nick's phone)

Greg: Hmm Interesting.

Sara: (head tilted slightly to the right) I didn't know anybody was that flexible.

Grissom: What's going on in here? What's interesting Greg?

Nick: (wide-eyed covers his face in embarrassment and drags his hands down his face)

Warrick: (snatches the phone from Greg and Sara and closes it) Nothing Grissom. What's up? (hands the phone back to Nick)

Nick: (whispers) Thank you.

Grissom: We have a new trainee tomorrow night. She's working on her final semester at UNLV and needs some hands on experience. Who wants to be her partner for the time she's here? (Greg and Catherine both raise their hands) You're going to make this hard for me aren't you? (Nick looks at Warrick with wide eyes and mouths "It's Ali" and Warrick raises his hand) I feel like I'm a Kindergarten teacher and it's time to start drawing names out of a hat. You know what? She's coming in tomorrow night and getting the tour and figuring out where her stuff is going to be while she's with us. How about I just let her decide when she's here? (Nick looks relieved) Sara, Greg with me. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Rape victim is waiting at Desert Springs Hospital. Here's all the information that you'll need to find her. (Hands Catherine a sheet of paper and walks out with Sara and Greg following close behind)

Catherine: (walks out of Break room with Nick and Warrick following) So Nick?

Nick: Yes Catherine?

(Warrick chuckles)

Catherine: You never answered my question.

Nick: And which one was that Cat?

Catherine: How serious is this girlfriend?

Warrick: Cat, just let it go.

Nick: It's fine Rick. I'm not sure how serious it is yet. We've only been going out a few weeks.

Catherine: Oh okay. But as we all know a serious relationship can happen in the matter of a few days. So I guess my main question is how far have things gone between you two?

Nick: (blushes slightly, closes his eyes momentarily and shakes his head) Okay talk about personal!

Warrick: Cat, come on! Leave the poor man be.

Catherine: Okay… Fine. Forget it Nicky. Let's focus on the case.

Nick: Thank you.

(They all walk out the door)

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A month Later)

(we start outside Nick's townhouse and slowly zoom in to see Nick walking around his living room looking for something while on the phone with someone)

Nick: (to person on phone) Oh, please don't. (pause) No if you come to see me I won't have the time to spend with you and I would feel horrible about it forever. (pause)(doorbell rings)(he goes to answer it while still listening to the other person) You wouldn't let me forget it. (pause)

Ali: (sees him on the phone)(quietly) Hey.

Nick: (moves the mouthpiece away slightly) Hey. (smiles) No mom, I was listening. (pause) I answered my front door. (pause) No I can't just make the person wait outside until you're done rambling. That's not how it works. (pause) Why? Because that's how you raised me. (rolls eyes at Ali)(Ali grins sits down on the couch and puts her feet up, getting comfortable.) Mom, I have to go. (pause) No it's not because I'm upset with you. (pause) I have to get ready for work. (pause) Love you too. (pause) Bye. (hangs up the phone)(sits down next to Ali & sighs while pulling her feet onto his lap) I swear sometimes she's frustrating just because she knows how to get away with it. (Ali chuckles slightly and smiles widely) Hi. (leans over & kisses her softly)

Ali: Hi. Are you almost ready to go? Or do I need to leave and come back in an hour?

Nick: Ha ha. I was multi-tasking.

Ali: Doing what?

Nick: I was talking to my mom while looking for my other shoe.

Ali: No luck?

Nick: No. (stands up and goes back towards the front door)

Ali: (giggles) Where did you take them off at?

Nick: (turns towards her) (accusingly) You're the one who took them off last night.

Ali: Oh.. (slight chuckle) that's right.

Nick: I found something of yours though.

Ali: Really?

Nick: Yeah.. and you'd be surprised where I found it.

Ali: (chuckles) Talk about throwing caution to the wind.

Nick: Yeah. (eyes widen) Oo.. hold still.

Ali: (skeptically) Why? (Nick walks towards her again)

Nick: (steps to Ali's left side, bends over and holds something up) Found it! (sits down on the couch)

Ali: (giggles)(turns to stand in front of Nick with her hands on her hips) Well? (Nick finishes tying his shoes and sits up straight and when he reaches for her she takes a step back away from him) Oh, no.

Nick: Oh, come on.

Ali: We don't have time for that. I have to be there early. And you know that. (Nick stands up and takes a step towards her and she backs up another step) Coley.. No. Not right now. I'm going to quote the eternal words of the magic 8 ball and say "Ask Again Later".

Nick: (chuckles softly) "Eternal words"? (steps closer)

Ali: (steps back and hits the wall) Hush you! (Nick steps closer again. He reaches her and slowly kisses her)(wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back eagerly. Her hands slide to his shoulders and she pushes him away slightly) Nick.. (doorbell rings) oh.. saved by the bell.

Nick: (chuckles) What's with all bad 90's references? (Ali sticks her tongue out at him childishly) (chuckles again)(pulls front door open to see Warrick standing there) Rick.. What's up?

Warrick: Not much.. You remember that I was riding with you tonight, right?

Nick: Shit.. I forgot.. Come on in.

Warrick: Okay.

Ali: (faces the door still leaning against the wall) Hey Warrick.

Warrick: (frightened) Jeez! Don't do that.

Ali: (chuckles) Ok... sorry Warrick.

Nick: You're mean. (kisses her lightly)

Ali: I'm sorry. Should I leave now?

Nick: Maybe you should drive yourself for awhile just so we don't get in trouble.

Ali: (shocked)(scoff) Am I getting kicked out of your house?

Nick: No. I'm just saying it might be a good idea.

Ali: Alright. I'll see ya later. (kisses him lightly)(backs away towards the door) See ya Warrick.

Warrick: Later Ali. (she turns and walks out) What was that about?

Nick: She was gonna give me a ride. (Warrick raises eyebrows) Oh jeez, get your mind out of the gutter. (walks out followed by Warrick)(Warrick is chuckling)(Door shuts)

(Cut to CSI headquarters)(hallway)(Grissom and Ali are walking and he is showing her around)

(Cut to break room)(Greg, Sara, and Catherine are sitting at the table talking when Warrick walks in)

Warrick: (sits down at the table) What are we talking about?

Greg: The new girl.

Sara: Catherine and I are almost positive that we've seen her before, on another case, but Greg swears that we haven't.

Warrick: Well but we all have different cases on some nights, so you two might have and Greg hasn't or we all have but he just doesn't remember her.

Nick: I see that being the better possibility of the two scenarios. (chuckles)(walks in and sits down) Who are we talking about?

Warrick: (chuckles) The new girl.

(Grissom and Ali walk into the break room)

Ali: I love being talked about. Now I prefer it not be behind my back, but it's a little late for that. (leans in to Greg) Isn't it?

(Greg blushes)

Grissom: Ok Al, don't tease the poor boy into a heart attack. (Ali giggles and sits down in between Greg and Nick)

Ali: Hello! (Nick slides his hand to her thigh underneath the table)(she grins a little bit then straightens her face to not be obvious)

Grissom: Everybody, obviously this is our newest member. Ali, this is (clockwise around the table from where she is sitting) Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine, and Greg. (she nods and smiles to every one of them respectably) I want all of you to welcome and make her comfortable here.

Ali: Gil, it's not a big deal. I'm used to being talked about. It just makes life more interesting when gossip gets started. (Nick squeezes her leg and slowly begins sliding his hand back and forth along it).

Grissom: Alright then. Ali, you need to decide who you are going to follow around tonight so you can learn the ropes around here. Any ideas?

Catherine: I'm the second in command here on graveyard. You can come to me with any questions you have and I will do my best to answer them.

Ali: (Nick moves his hand to her mid-thigh and slides it in between her legs slowly)(begins to slightly blush) Thank you, Catherine. I appreciate that. Gil, I think I'd like to be with Warrick tonight. (Nick tries to move his hand away from her but she has grabbed his and won't let go.)

Grissom: Ok Ali. That's a good choice. Warrick you're up. Make sure you are on your best behavior tonight and make sure she knows how everything works around here.

Warrick: Alright Grissom, you've got my word.

Grissom: Greg, you're with me assault at the Palermo. Sara and Catherine, you are on a homicide in Henderson. (hands Catherine a slip of paper) Nick, you and Warrick, take Ali with you, armed robbery at Atomic Liquors, 917 Fremont. (looks at Ali) You've passed your gun safety course right?

Ali: Yes, I have.

Grissom: Good, come to my office real quick before you three head out and I will issue you one temporarily for the time you are with us.

Ali: Ok, will do. (Grissom, Greg, Sara, & Catherine stand and walk out of the room)(Nick stands and walks towards the back of the room facing away from Warrick and Ali)(leans forward facing Warrick) Should that scare me as much as it does?

Warrick: Which one, Grissom suggesting you need a gun for your first case, or the way he's (nodding towards Nick) acting?

Ali: The gun one… I think I can handle the other, at least I hope. He's just pissed I picked you over him to shadow tonight. I thought it would be a better idea, but that was before we were all put on the same team together so I don't know. (slight chuckle)This could be very dangerous, for all of us.

Warrick: I'll go get the truck and everything ready, meet you both outside in 15 minutes?

Ali: I'll be there.

Nick: Yeah…

(Ali rolls her eyes to Warrick at Nick's attitude)  
Warrick: (whispering) I'll leave you to it.

Ali: (sarcastically) Ha, you're funny. (turns to face Nick as Warrick walks out of the room)(walks up to Nick) What's your problem?

Nick: (turns to Ali)(peeved, crosses his arms) You know what my problem is. You had it right when you were _discussing_ it with Warrick.

Ali: (exasperated) Oh please. You're really pissed at me because I did the mature thing and chose someone other than you to shadow? You are really full of yourself you know that? I can't believe this! (Nick rolls his eyes)(something dawns on her) Oh my god!

Nick: What? (Ali begins to form a full wattage smile) WHAT?

Ali: You're jealous.

Nick: You're hallucinating.

Ali: (huge smile) Oh my god, you are! You're jealous. Why would you be jealous of Warrick? (gets closer to Nick)(Nick tries to back away but he can't because he's against a cabinet)(places her hands on either side of his face and pulls him to her)(he avoids her eyes) Look at me.

Nick: (looks in her eyes) We should be going, you still need to get your gun and Warrick wanted us to meet him (looks at his watch) 5 minutes from now.

Ali: (raises eyebrows) So? We need to talk about this.

Nick: We are both on the clock so right now work comes first. Plus because we are actually at work, this is probably not a discussion we should be having right now considering the only one who truly knows about us is Warrick. And that's only because he met you when we went out on what turned out to be a disastrous outing because the god forsaken restaurant lost the reservation. (Ali is looking at him subtly lovingly) What?

Ali: I love it when you rant.

Nick: (rolls his eyes) Jeez… (walks out) Come on or Rick will leave us. Trust me, he's done it before.

Ali: (as the both walk out) Really? You're kidding me.

Nick: No. I wish I was. So we have to hurry. I'll go grab our jackets you go talk to Grissom.

Ali: Ok. Meet you at his office?

Nick: Works for me.

(Grissom's Office)(Ali is standing outside the door waiting for Grissom to answer)

Ali: (to herself) Come on Gil I apparently don't have all day.

Hodgins: Talking to yourself?

Ali: (jumps at his voice)(hand over heart she faces Hodgins) My god, you scared me.

Hodgins: You are an awfully jumpy person. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is David Hodgins I run the trace analysis lab. I took over after Greg quit to become a field member. (Ali chuckles slightly)(Hodgins is waiting) … And you are?

Ali: Oh! Alissia Cordey. Everyone calls me Ali though.

Hodgins: Well, Ali. It is nice to meet you. By the way if you need to talk to Grissom it's best to just walk right on in, otherwise you will never get his attention. I've learned that over the years.

Ali: Oh, okay. Thank you David.

Hodgins: You are very welcome.

Ali: (walks into Grissom's office) Hey.

Grissom: Hello. I was just squaring everything away for you while you're here with the undersheriff.

Ali: Oh, okay, that's great. Thank you.

Grissom: No problem. How is everybody treating you so far?

Ali: Pretty good. However I was told by Nick that Warrick likes to just up and leave people behind if they aren't where they said they would be in a certain amount of time and I'm running late as it is so I should probably get going. (sees Nick waiting for her outside the office)

Grissom: Oh, yes, he does like to do that. Here you go. (hands her a pistol) Good luck tonight.

Ali: Thanks Gil.

Grissom: You're welcome. I will see you later.

Ali: Bye. (walks out the door)(Nick tries to help her put her jacket on) I've got it. (pulls her jacket on and begins to walk away) Are you coming?

Nick: Yeah. (jogs to catch up to her)(Grissom watches the entire interaction questioningly as Nick holds the door open for Ali)

(Crime Scene)

(Ali is squatting taking pictures of an obvious point of disturbance)

Nick: (walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder) How's it going?

Ali: Not too bad, if I do say so myself.

Nick: (grins slightly) That's good. (Takes his hand off of Ali as she stands up) Done?

Ali: (slight smile appears as she looks at him) Here, yes. I've still got the register to photograph, then I have to document what was stolen, and take the cashier's statement. (looks at him suspiciously) What are you doing? Just being the supervisor?

Nick: Haha. I have everything that I need to do done. You are taking way too long photographing, at this rate, we will be here all night.

Ali: Well, you know, you could help me. That might make this go just slightly faster.

Nick: You finish up here and do the register photos, and I will take the statement and inventory.

Ali: That would be great! Thank you. (leans into him and gives him a hug)

Nick: (hugs back but pulls away abruptly) Okay, back to work. (turns and walks away, leaving Ali standing there staring at him in shock)

(Later back at the lab)

(We see Ali sitting in Grissom's office)(It is the end of the shift and Gil is having a talk with her)

(Ali looks uncomfortable)

Gil: We had a witness from the crime scene you were at express some concern about two members of the team that were there. She said that the woman and the white man looked a little too chummy to just be co-workers. You want to try to explain that?

Ali: No.

Gil: Why not?

Ali: Because there's nothing to explain. I had a moment of unprofessionalism. Nick offered to help me do some of my work so we could get done sooner, because I was taking too long, and I was thankful and gave him a quick hug. I did it before I realized what I was doing and as soon as I did it was over. That's all there was to it.

Gil: And is there a chance of it happening again?

Ali: I will refrain from losing my dignity again. I promise.

Gil: (grins) Okay, Alissia. I believe you.

Ali: (stands up) Are we finished, boss?

Gil: Yes.

Ali: (walks around the desk and leans over to give a hug and kiss on the cheek) I'll see you later Uncle Gil. (walks away from Gil and out of his office)

(Later outside Ali's house)

(We hear bass pumping from inside)

(Cut to inside and Ali is dancing around the living room and singing to the song "Shakin' Hands" by Nickelback and folding clothes)

(We hear a knock on her door)

Ali: (grabs the remote for her stereo and pauses the song) Coming! (she walks to the front door and looks out the peephole) (slowly opens door with hands on her hips) What are you doing here? (unpauses the stereo and walks away from the door singing and dancing) _She ain't no Cinderella when she's getting undressed, 'cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west. Far too pretty to be giving it cheap. That's why she's making six figures working three days a week. Yeah she'd even break a promise in the Promised Land. She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands. She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can. She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands. _

Nick: (follows her inside and shuts the door behind him as the song ends) You're a spaz, you know that right?

Ali: Only when I dance. (thinks for a little bit) That is unless it's a Spanish dance, that I'm pretty darn good at.

Nick: (walks up to her and places his hands on her hips) Somehow, even though I've never seen that, I believe you.

Ali: Should I be insulted at that little jab? I can't quite make up my mind. (leans in and kisses him quickly on the lips) Hi.

Nick: Hi. (pulls her in for another kiss as he wraps his arms around her) Is this all you do on your days off?

Ali: Oh, you know I do _so _much more than just this. You just happened to catch me at a rare moment when my guards are down. (grins) What are you up to today?

Nick: Not much. Just came over to check on my girlfriend and see if she needed anything before I go to the store. And also if she wanted to join me for dinner tonight?

Ali: Well, I could use some stuff from the store (walks away) (voice fades slightly) if you would be a dear and pick them up for me that would be great! (walks back into the frame and hands him a piece of paper) (quick kiss on the lips) I would love to go to dinner tonight.

Nick: Great!

Ali: But I can't.

Nick: Way to kill my buzz. What's up?

Ali: I have to meet Isa's family for dinner. They invited me over a few weeks ago and I already told them I could make it. (See Nick pout slightly) I'm sorry.

Nick: (grins) It's fine. I was just giving you crap.

Ali: (smiles slightly) Oh okay. Good.

Nick: (quick kiss) I'll be back in a little bit.

Ali: Okay. I'll be here. Doing my thing. (Smiles widely and starts dancing to nothing) (Nick grins and shakes his head as he walks out the door) (door shuts) (we see her suddenly pale and she turns and runs to the bathroom) (we hear her vomiting) (Toilet flushing and she comes back out to the living room) Oh, no. (she sits down and pulls out her cell phone) Hey, it's Ali. Can I talk to you about something for a minute? (pause) Yeah, that's fine. (pause) I need to see you. There's something going on that I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with quite yet and I need somewhere to go until I am Can I come spend some time with you and the kids? (pause) Yes, I know that running away isn't the answer! (pause) I'm sorry. I shouldn't lose my temper with you. (pause) Thanks. I'll be there in a few days. I need to talk to Uncle Gil and let him know I'll be gone for awhile. (pause) Yes I realize he's not really my Uncle, but he's the closest thing I've ever known. (pause) I'm not going to have this argument with you right now. Okay? (pause) Okay. I'll see you by Friday at the latest. (pause) Love you too. (pause) Adios.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay this chapter is for those of you that are actually still reading this. I am so incredibly sorry it has been so long since I've updated this and decided that because it has been so long I would post the chapter before this and this one on the same day just to try to make it up to you.**

**And without further ado, chapter 5...**

(A month later)

(Nick is at work waiting in the break room for something)(He is looking at his cell phone every few minutes)(Warrick walks in and sits down next to him followed by Catherine & Sara)

Warrick: (after Nick looks at his cell phone again) Nick, she'll call when she can. Obviously there's a reason why she's not here and she'll tell you when she gets a chance. You just need to relax man, stressing yourself out isn't going to help any of us, especially you.

Nick: But I haven't seen or even talked to her for over a month. I don't understand why she hasn't at least tried to call me. Something has to be wrong. Or maybe…

Warrick: Man, don't even say it. You didn't do anything wrong. How could you have?

Nick: I don't know. But obviously something happened or she wouldn't be completely incommunicado. (groans and puts his head on the table) It's just so frustrating! I don't know where she is or if she's alright and I can't do anything about it.

Greg: (walks in the break room) Woah! (stops) What's with the negative vibes in here? (walks over and sits down next to Warrick) (sees Nick) (to Warrick) What's with him?

Nick: (picks his head up) Don't ask.

Gil: (walks in) Okay people, assignments. (sees Nick) You okay Nicky?

Nick: Yeah. What's up?

Gil: Alright. Nick, Catherine. Breaking and entering in Spring Valley. Here's the address. (hands Catherine a piece of paper) Get out there and get back as fast as you can, because tonight is going to be a busy night.

Catherine: Yes, Gil.

(Nick looks at his phone again)

(Cut to an Adobe house in what looks like a desert)(Ali is sitting on a chair in front of the house with her eyes closed and her head tilted back)

(A woman walks out the front door holding a toddler in her arms and sits down next to Ali)

Ali: (opens her eyes as the woman sits down) Morning, Chely. Hi, Brandi. (reaches over and tickles the toddler a little bit.)

Chely: How are you doing?

Ali: Today's not a bad day so far. My stomach's been kind of calming down some. I'm exhausted though. Is that normal?

Chely: For the women in our family, yes. When mom was pregnant with you, she couldn't do anything without tiring herself out.

Ali: I keep forgetting that you were old enough before I was born to remember how mom was.

Chely: I was only eight when you were born. I wasn't that old.

Ali: I know. That's not what I meant!

Chely: I know, I was just teasing you. Well the mood swings are definitely there. No doubting that symptom.

Ali: (sighs) I'm sorry.

Chely: Quit apologizing. It happens. Ask John, every time I was pregnant he wanted to run for the hills during the first trimester until the mood swings started to level out some. (pause in conversation) So, have you called him yet? I know he's tried calling you several times but you somehow manage to not answer your phone. (slightly elbows her teasingly)

Ali: No. I haven't called him. I don't know what to say to him.

Chely: First of all make sure he knows you're alright. I'm sure he's worried sick about you. Especially if he cares about you like I know you care about him. You might not have said anything to that affect, but I know you well enough to know when you...

Ali: Don't say it!

Chely: Love someone. (small pause) Just admit it, you love him. That's why you're scared to tell him. You don't want to chase the first decent guy you've been with away before he has the chance to love you back. (Ali starts to cry & sniffles) Oh honey. (leans over and puts her arm around her shoulders in a hug)

Ali: (lays her head down on her shoulder) I told you not to say it.

Chely: Well, you're my sister and I love you. The last thing I want is to see you get hurt. But you can't hide from him forever. You have to deal with this eventually.

Ali: (Picks her head up) Yeah, yeah. I know. (We hear arguing coming from inside)

Chely: Great. They're at it again. (gets up and goes back inside) (yells)What's wrong now?

Ali: (Sighs) (cell phone rings) (She looks at the screen) (sighs again) Great. Chely? (walks inside)

Chely: Si?

Ali: Will you answer this for me?

Chely: (chuckles) What did we just talk about?

Ali: (grins) It's not Nick. It's Gil.

Chely: Yikes. Okay, hand it here. What do you want me to tell him?

Ali: That somebody's sick or died or something.

Chely: (grins and shakes her head) (answers phone) Hola?

(conversation cuts between Gil and Chely)

Gil: Hello?

Chely: Can I help you?

Gil: Who is this?

Chely: Sorry. Probably something I should say before I try to start a conversation huh? I'm Michelle, Ali's half sister. She's not available at the moment. Is there something I can do for you?

Gil: I was just wondering how things were going and if she was going to be back anytime soon.

Chely: Yeah, um… I'm not sure. I would say probably not for a few more weeks. See our Grandmother is very sick and the doctors don't think she will make it.

Gil: Oh, no. I'm very sorry. Tell her to take all the time she needs. Just let me know as soon as she can.

Chely: Okay. I can do that. Thanks for calling.

Gil: Yeah. Goodbye.

Chely: Bye. (hangs up and hands the phone back to Ali) There. All taken care of. He just said to call him and let him know when you know when you will be back.

Ali: Okay. I can do that. (sits down and watches as two other children play in front of her on the floor)

(Cut to night in Vegas)

(Cut to Warrick walking up to a booth in a bar where Nick is sitting nursing a beer)

Warrick: How's it going?

Nick: I've been better. But today's been a good day so far, so we will see what happens.

Warrick: (chuckles) How many have you had?

Nick: Oh, a few.

Warrick: How many is "a few"?

Nick: (Joey walks up) Four or five.

Joey: Or seven. (Nick gets up and goes to the dance floor and starts dancing with a young woman)

Warrick: (Watches Nick) Really?

Joey: (Also watching Nick)(glares slightly at him)Yes. He's been drinking since he got here. I bet he's feeling pretty good right about now. (turns and walks away) (Warrick sighs as he watches Nick)

Nick: (walks back to the bar and sits down next to Warrick) So, what are you doing here?

Warrick: I went to your place looking for you and one of your neighbors said they saw you going out somewhere. I figured this would be the best place to start looking, so here I am.

Nick: Well, I think you earned a prize for figuring out where I was so efficiently. Joe!

Joey: (pauses and slowly walks over to Nick) What do you need Nick?

Nick: (Puts he arm around Warrick) Get this gentleman anything he wants, on me!

Joey: (looks at Warrick) What can I get you?

Warrick: Just a coke, for now.

Joey: Okay, that I can do. Tell me you're going to be his designated driver tonight. I don't know why my sister isn't here, but I do know her well enough to know that she wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

Warrick: Have you heard from her?

Joey: Yes. Well, no not personally. Our mom has talked to her though. She knows where she is and why, but I don't. I'd tell him if I knew. Because I have a feeling that alone would make him feel a little better.

Warrick: (watches Nick try to dance with another young woman) Yeah, I bet it would. I'm sorry about him Joey.

Joey: Oh, it's not your fault. Just do me a favor?

Warrick: What?

Joey: Get him out of here before dad sees him the way he is? If he sees him, dad will hurt that boy. It doesn't matter how much he means to Ali, in dad's mind, he's cheating on her.

Warrick: I understand completely. I can do that. Nicky will listen to me. (sighs and walks over to Nick) (grabs him by the arm) Come on Nicky. Let's get you home.

Nick: (resists) No! I'm dancing!

Warrick: (keeps hold of him) Seriously, man. You are going to get into some serious trouble pretty soon.

Nick: Why do you say that? (cell phone rings)

Warrick: (answers his phone) (loudly) Hello?

Cut between Warrick and Ali respectively

Ali: Warrick?

Warrick: Yes?

Ali: It's Ali! Have you seen Nick lately? I've been trying…

Warrick: I can't hear you! Hang on a minute! (to Nick) Stay here!

Nick: Fine! (sits and pouts momentarily)

Warrick: (goes outside) Now, what were you saying?

Ali: I said I'm starting to get worried. Nick never turns his cell phone off.

Warrick: You know, I hate to say it, but now you know how he's felt for the last three weeks.

Ali: Yeah, Whatever! Just tell me he's okay!

Warrick: Jeez! Okay, don't get mad. He's fine. Well, he's been better than he is tonight, but, I guess the word to use is decent.

Ali: What do you mean?

Warrick: Why don't you come to your parents' bar and see for yourself?

Ali: Oh no. (sighs) No, I can't come there. I'm not ready to face them yet either. Can you make sure he gets home okay?

Warrick: Yes. When are you going to be back? I don't know how much longer I can keep him from going crazy. (Nick wanders outside to where Warrick is standing)

Ali: Just get him home? I'll talk to you later. Oh and try and sober him up some?

Warrick: (sighs) Yes, I will. I'll talk to you later. (hangs up) Let's go man.

Nick: What's going on? Who was that?

Warrick: Nobody. Don't worry about it. Let's go get you some coffee.

Nick: But I don't want coffee. I don't want to feel anything right now. I just want to go home and go to bed. Tomorrow's my day off and I don't have to worry about being late.

Warrick: (with sympathy) Aw, man. I get that you're worried, but getting depressed isn't the way to handle it.

Nick: I don't want advice right now, Rick. I just want to go home and go to bed.

Warrick: Okay. I'll get you there.

Cut to outside Nick's house

Warrick: Here you go Nick. Want me to help you inside?

Nick: I think I'll need help with the lock on my door. Wanna do that for me?

Warrick: Yep. No problem. (starts walking towards the front door) (they get inside) Need anything else?

Nick: Nope. I'm good. (starts walking towards his room) Goodnight Rick.

Warrick: G'night man. (walks back outside) (we see a shadow move near the edge of the yard) (stops) Who's there? (Ali steps out from the shadows and raises her head to look at Warrick) Oh my god. (walks over to her fast and gives her a hug) Thank god. Why didn't you tell me you were in town already?

Ali: I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Warrick: Well, sorry to disappoint you honey, but it is a big deal. (releases her)

Ali: Please don't tell anyone else I'm back yet? I've still got some things I have to deal with before I'm ready to face everybody else.

Warrick: Okay, I can keep your secret. That's no problem.

Ali: Thanks Rick. (leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Warrick: Go. Talk to him. He needs to see you. Fair warning, he wouldn't go get coffee, so he's still pretty out of it.

Ali: (sighs) Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later?

Warrick: Yeah, see you later. (starts walking away) Hey, when you get a chance and you are ready, call Tina. She's been pretty worried about you too.

Ali: Okay, I will. (Warrick drives away)(Ali walks to and opens Nick's front door)(walks inside) Hello?

Nick: (OS) Who's there?

Ali: Come see for yourself you drunken fool!

Nick: (walks to the end of the hallway) (freezes) Ali?

Ali: (raises eyebrows) No, the Queen of England. (sighs) I'm sorry.

Nick: (takes large strides over to her and picks her up in a bear hug) I can't believe you're here! (sets her down) Where have you been? Are you alright? Why haven't you called me? I was worried sick!

Ali: Okay, so which question do you want me to answer first?

Nick: (frustrated) Quit being a smart aleck!

Ali: Don't yell at me! (tears up)(turns her back to him)

Nick: (voice and body language softens) I'm sorry. (she turns back around to face him wiping her face) Where were you?

Ali: I was safe, if that makes you feel any better. I was with my sister at her place in El Paso. (goes over and sits down on the couch)

Nick: I was worried sick. You didn't even call me and tell me you were going to be gone. One moment you're here and the next you weren't and I had no idea where you went. I was scared.

Ali: I know. And I'm sorry. I was running away from some things that I didn't want to face, and I realize now that, that was not the way to handle them. (looks up at him) I'm ready to face them now.

Nick: (sits down next to her and puts an arm around her) Are you alright?

Ali: Yes. I am now. (holds his hand)(looks worried)

Nick: What's wrong? What's going on?

Ali: (sighs) I have something I need to tell you, but I don't know how you are going to take it. I need you to promise me something.

Nick: Even though you're scaring me, I'd promise you anything, you know that.

Ali: Okay, promise me you won't freak out.

Nick: I promise. What's going on?

Ali: (turns to face him on the couch and he does the same) (tears form in her eyes) I… (looks down)

Nick: (holds her face in his hands) (wipes the tears that start falling away with his thumbs) What is it? Look at me, please.

Ali: (looks into his eyes) I'm… I'm pregnant.

Nick: (shocked) What?

Ali: (crying) I'm pregnant. I don't know how else to say it!

Nick: (pulls her to his chest) Shh… It's okay.

Ali: (crying harder) No, it's not!

Nick: Hey, listen to me, I love you.

Ali: (looks up at him) You do?

Nick: Yeah, of course I do.

Ali: Good, because I love you too.

Nick: It will be okay. We can get through this together.

Fade to Black

Cut to next morning

(Nick and Ali are lying in bed. Ali is in front of Nick, facing away from him. He stirs and slides his arm around her stomach and nuzzles her neck.)

Ali: (groans slightly and turns to face him) (smiles sweetly) Hi.

Nick: Good morning. How did you sleep?

Ali: Better than I have in a long time.

Nick: (raises an eyebrow) Really?

Ali: (shoves him slightly) Ornery. (Nick chuckles) How about you? How are you feeling?

Nick: Not as bad as I thought I would be.

Ali: Good. (snuggles in closer so her head is laying on his chest) I missed you.

Nick: (kisses the top of her head) I missed you too. You have no idea how much.

Ali: (looks up at him) I love you.

Nick: (leans down to kiss her) I love you too.

Ali: I still don't even know how I'm going to begin to tell my parents.

Nick: Yeah. That should be interesting. I'll go with you to make it easier if you want me to.

Ali: I don't know. On the one side, I want you there to help support me, but on the other, I don't want you to be the one to get the blame from them. And Joey is bound to be there, and make things that much worse.

Nick: Yep, understandable. But it's completely up to you. Let me know? (kisses her lightly)

Ali: I will. When's your next day off?

Nick: This Saturday. What do you want to do?

Ali: I want to spend as much time with you as possible. (Nick smiles) Do you think Gil will take me back?

Nick: Probably. I do know that I want you to go back, but if you want to I know I won't be able to stop you.

Ali: That's right, you won't. (Nick smiles wide)

(Cut to CSI headquarters) (Nick is sitting in the locker room looking complacent) (Warrick walks in and sits down next to him)

Warrick: What's going on man? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Especially you know who made a re-appearance. Do you want to talk about what's got you so preoccupied?

Nick: Not at the moment. But I do have one question for you. (pulls out a little black box and hands it to Warrick) What do you think?

(Warrick then opens the box to reveal a simple solitaire diamond ring **A/N to see a ring similar to it go to the link on my Page)**

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I though I had a Beta Reader to help me catch inconsistencies and** **spelling problems, but when I sent her the first draft of this chapter, a little over 2 months ago, she still hasn't responded, so I guess I'm just going to post it and if anyone knows of a Beta that is looking for more stories to help with, I would greatly appreciate any suggestions. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. R&R it gives me warm fuzzy feelings all over.**

**Chapter 6**

(Cut to a month later)

(We see Nick and Warrick carrying heavy looking boxes towards Nick's townhouse. Ali is standing by the back of a moving truck looking in with Tina by her)

Tina: So, where do we want to go from here?

Ali: (rubs face) I have absolutely no idea. We could move the things for the kitchen, but I don't know how much space is in there for it.

Tina: Wait, (turns towards Ali) he asks you to move in with him and there's not any room for your things? (Ali shrugs) If there's no room now, what are you two going to do in 6 months?

Ali: Again, I have no idea. There's not an extra room for a nursery if he wants to keep the guest room, which he does. I'm starting to feel like he doesn't really want me here, and it unbelievably frustrating!

Tina: Let's go for a walk.

Ali: But, my stuff…

Tina: (wraps her arm around Ali's shoulder) Don't worry about it, they'll just have to deal with it.

Ali: Do you know our men?

Tina: I understand your conflict, if we aren't here to tell them what to do they will more than likely not get it done, but when Nick's paying to rent the truck, I'm sure it will at least get unloaded so that he doesn't have to rent it for another day. And he loves you so the boxes will at least make it inside somewhere. (starts to pull Ali along with her) Let's go.

Ali: (looks back over her shoulder at the truck, then the house) Okay, but not for very long. (Tina nods in agreement as they both walk away. We then see Nick and Warrick walking out of the house towards the truck for another load. Nick sees the women walking away and a worried look crosses his features.)

Warrick: (upon seeing Nick's face, follows his gaze, then grabs a box out of the truck and hands it towards Nick.) Nick! Focus on what we are supposed to be doing not on the beautiful ladies walking away from us.

Nick: (shakes his head and reaches for the box Warrick is handing him) I wonder why they are disappearing.

Warrick: One of them probably needs to talk about something without us sticking our noses in their business. Give them some time to sort whatever it is out. (grabs some boxes and starts heading back towards the house)

Nick: You're probably right. (grabs another box and follows Warrick)

(cut to Ali & Tina)

Tina: (reassuringly) You just need to give him some time. That house has been his man cave for so long, and he's so stubborn, that I don't think he knows how to change. Something that I know, because I've known him for so long, is that he loves you. But he needs an adjustment period, once you start unpacking things and getting settled in, and everything gets semi-comfortable, he'll get frustrated at the lack of space and decide you both are going to need a bigger place. (Ali looks exasperated) Now, I know that's what's going to be hard on you, the unpacking just to pack everything back up, but one thing you can do to help that situation is take your time and save the boxes, that's less you have to find later.

Ali: (laughs lightly) Good point, less stress on both of us that way. My things will already be mostly packed and all we will have to worry about is packing his multitudes of crap up, because that makes me feel better. He still has twice the amount of stuff I have.

Tina: Oo, I have an idea for that one, talk him into a garage sale this summer some time. That will cut that down quite a bit, because I know he has things in that house that he hasn't used in the two years I've known him, which means it can be sold or even given away. (they both laugh as they walk back up to the truck and the guys are unloading the last of what's inside) Look at the timing we have. They are finishing up for us.

Ali: You are so mean, they unloaded the rest of it, we should at least help with what's left. (grabbing the last box and lifting it to walk towards the house)

Nick: (Hurrying towards Ali) I can carry that. It's no big deal.

Ali: What am I, an invalid? I'm pregnant, not a china doll. I'm perfectly capable of carrying a simple box of items 100 feet.

Nick: (As they are both walking into the living room) Okay, sorry. It was just an offer.

Ali: (sighs and sets the box on the couch followed by Nick setting the box he was carrying on the floor next to the door) I know. And I know you didn't mean anything by it. (hugs him and lays her head on his shoulder just as the door swings open to reveal Ali's sister Chely trying to prevent another woman from entering)

Chely: She's having mood swings again isn't she? Back off lady! You don't know me and have no idea of what I'm capable of when it comes to protecting my family!

Other woman: Family?! This is my brother's house and I've never met you, what do you mean family? (sees Ali and Nick)

(The two separate upon seeing the women)

Nick: (wide eyed) Becky! What are you doing here? (walks towards the door) Michelle, let her in.

Chely: (as she steps aside) How many times do I have to tell you, it's Chely?

Ali: (Crosses arms over chest) Cole, who is that? (waits expectantly for an answer) (Chely crosses to Ali and puts an arm around her shoulders) Nick? (Nick and the woman revealed as "Becky" continue to quietly argue about something and she takes a deep breath and walks away down the hallway and we hear a door slam shut)

Nick: (jumps slightly and realizes that Ali's no longer visible)(looks at Becky and then Chely) Why don't you ladies have a seat? I apologize for the mess, we were finishing moving Ali in when you both showed up. If you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I'm going to go see what I can do about the inevitable hole I've just dug myself into.

Chely: (small grin) You didn't answer her when she asked you who this woman was. (looks at Becky) I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, that really came out wrong. I'm going to shut up now, so I don't say anything else that will get me in trouble. (Pause) Rewind. Start over. I'm Ali's sister, Michelle. Everybody calls me Chely.

Becky: (having watched Chely the whole time of this explanation stares at her for a moment longer) I'm being rude also, I'm Becky, Nick's big sister. It's nice to meet you. Wish I could say the same thing about your sister, I haven't had _that_ pleasure quite yet.

Chely: (raises an eyebrow, insulted) What's that supposed to mean?

(Cut to Nick knocking lightly on their bedroom door)

Ali: (from the other side of the door) Go away!

Nick: Al, I know I didn't notice when you were trying to talk to me a little bit ago, but… can I come in so we can talk about it? (no response) You know what? I'm coming in whether you want me to or not, because I need to explain. (walks in) You know it's like playing hide & seek with a four year old… (sees that she's not in the bedroom goes towards the connected bathroom and sees her sitting on the side of the tub) Are you alright?

Ali: (looks up at him) No, okay?! No, I'm not alright. My boyfriend, whom I just moved in with, is ignoring me, while talking to another woman, whom I don't know, and I just lost my lunch because apparently our baby didn't like what I ate. (tearing up she closes her eyes momentarily as she becomes nauseous again and proceeds to retch into the toilet. Nick crosses the floor quickly and reaches to hold back her hair and rub her back. As the current wave subsides she stands and crosses to the sink to rinse her mouth out)

Nick: I'm sorry, I was in the middle of an argument with her to be able to tell you that she's my sister.

Ali: (raises eyebrows) Your sister?

Nick: Yes. That's my older sister, the baby girl, Rebecca.

Ali: Oh, god, how horrible do I feel now. (walks towards him and wraps her arms around his waist and lies her head on his chest, hugging him while he rests his arms around her, they stand like this for a minute before she raises her head to look him in the eyes)(looking apologetic) I'm sorry. (she leans up and tries to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns to meet her lips with his, she's surprised but smiles against the kiss) Does that mean you forgive me?

Nick: (sighs) Yeah, I guess, mainly because jealousy looks adorable on you. (she looks at him and rolls her eyes as she walks away. He pulls her back to him.) And I love you.

Ali: (as she walks out of the bedroom) You are so weird sometimes. But I love you too. (quickly pecks a kiss to his lips and walks back down the hallway followed by Nick, into the living room)(Becky looks slightly upset and Chely looks smug)(looks at Chely) What did you do?

Chely: I was just protecting my baby sister's character. Is that okay?

Ali: Depends on what you were trying to protect it from. (stares at her pointedly) Come here! (turns and walks away)

Chely: Yes ma'am. I'm coming. (follows her into the kitchen and Ali turns to her waiting for an explanation) Okay, she made you sound awfully bitchy, and I just pointed out to her that if you were, you have a right to be lately. That's all I said. I swear, she must've taken it wrong.

Ali: Okay, I understand, and thank you. But go apologize to her, and try not to be too snippy about it.

Chely: Okay, fine. But I was right. (walks away with Ali following her shaking her head)

Nick: So, you never really told me why you were in town Becky. What brings you to Vegas?

Becky: Mom said you were moving in with a girlfriend that none of us had met yet, so I came to meet said girlfriend and get some questions answered to see if she's acceptable. (Ali's face twists slightly)

Nick: (seeing her reaction) Stop right there Becky. Whether she's acceptable to any of you or not, won't change anything. I love her and that's all that matters. (Ali walks to stand by Nick and places a hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting and walks around to sit beside him)

Ali: (she faces Becky)(Nick looks concerned)(softly to Nick) It's fine, Cole. (calmly to Becky) What do you want to know?

Becky: Well, you're background to begin with.

Ali: (raises eyebrows questioningly) Like?

Becky: Like, where you grew up, how close are you to your family? Those kind of things.

Ali: (Chely and her look at each other) Well, I was born in Killeen, TX & grew up in northern Dallas, that includes going to high school in Northeast Dallas, which Nick and I figured out that was how we knew each other beforehand. We recognized each other when he came into the bar & grill that my parents own and run with my brother Joseph and I's help. We've lived in Vegas for about 1 year and a half. We moved here because my brother and I wanted to attend college here and it would be easier to attend with the help of our parents nearby. I am the youngest of eight, the four eldest are from my parents' first marriages, and the last four are from their marriage. Chely, Joey, our sister Luci, and myself. All around 2 years apart. My maternal grandparents still live in El Paso, which is where Chely and her family live. My paternal grandma died when I was 16, my gampy, lives in Cleveland, Ohio now, but he makes a trip every year around Thanksgiving to see all of us for the holidays and vice versa. I think that answers both of those. Anything else? (Nick smiles slightly)

Becky: How long have you two been seeing each other?

Nick: Am I allowed to answer that one?

Becky: I guess.

Nick: 6 months

Becky: That's not very long. Do you both really think you're ready to be taking this step?

Nick: Well obviously we do Rebecca, or we wouldn't be attempting it now would we.

Ali: Nicky, calm down. Your family's just concerned for you, it's fine.

Nick: How are you taking this so well? My sister's basically saying that we don't know what we want and we haven't been together long enough to know how we feel about each other.

Ali: Nick, it's fine, don't make it too big of a deal.

Becky: It's not just that, it's the fact that you both are moving so fast, that has mom and dad concerned.

Nick: I'm 37 years old, a grown man, what gives mom & dad the right to question my decisions?

Becky: Don't get snippy with me Nicholas, I'm just the messenger.

Ali: (looks at Nick) Coley, don't get upset with her. I think we need to make a visit to your parents. They deserve an explanation. I've tried telling you that for a month now but would you listen? No. I was right.

Nick: Yeah, yeah.

Becky: No need to go visit them, they're in town with me, they just sent me over first to see if I could make it anywhere with the two of you before they come and voiced their opinions.

Nick: What?! They're here?

Becky: Yes, they thought they should come and try and talk some sense into you. But I can see that's not going to do anything and I don't think I want them to. I get to return to the hotel and share what I've learned today and I will attempt to talk, mainly mom, into relaxing a little about this whole thing. But I think once dad sees you two together and how you are around each other he will do the same thing. Hopefully mom will too.

Ali: Nick, I think we should have a sit down with both sets of parents tomorrow. What do you think? Would that be okay?

Nick: I guess that works with me, I have to be at work by 8 tomorrow night, but how about we do a lunch thing and we can all sit around and talk and they can get to know each other and we can make our announcement then.

Ali: So you can leave me alone to deal with my father, who will undoubtedly want to kill you, my mother who will want to track you down and hug you to death, completely opposite, I know, and deal with whatever response I will get from your parents.

Nick: My mom will be the one claiming you're trying to trap me, my dad will react the same way your mom will. He's a softy for grandchildren.

Becky: Grandchildren? Are you saying that you're having a baby?

Chely: Did you not catch that earlier when I mentioned the mood swings when we came inside?

Nick: (looks at Chely) Yeah, and thanks for that. You are absolutely no help.

Ali: Yeah, as much as I love you Chel, I don't think you being around to slip up tomorrow will be a very good idea.

Chely: (slightly insulted) Ah! Well, I see how it is, the one person that actually understands and can give examples to support your decisions as a couple, isn't allowed to be around and help.

Ali: (light chuckle) It won't be helping with anything when you announce to everyone that I'm pregnant the minute they all walk in.

Nick: Yeah, exactly. I mean we love you Chely, but you'll just manage to make everything worse. If you want to come by around 4ish, and join us for supper you're welcome to, but not until then.

Chely: Well what do you suggest I do until then? I came here to spend time with my baby sister and you're both telling me I'm not allowed. (dramatically pouts)

Ali: (closes her eyes while lightly chuckling and shaking her head) No, you're not allowed in this house until I inform you otherwise. I love you, but I know better. You are horrible at keeping secrets. Remember what happened when I had my first boyfriend behind their backs, but the first thing I did was tell you? (Chely looks ashamed and Nick looks confused) Less than a day after I told her, she was talking to mom in the kitchen and let it slip, who then went and told dad, and I was grounded until I was 17.

Nick: That doesn't sound too bad.

Ali: I was a month shy from 16 when it happened. I wasn't allowed out unless I was with all of my siblings, and even then, I had to be home by 10 every night. Then after my time was up, the first guy I dated was someone from a Hispanic background that my grandma set me up with.

Chely: Trust issues galore ever since, with me. And the parents have never looked at her the same way.

Ali: Another reason why when mom and dad met you, I was so surprised that they liked you so much.

Becky: Her parents have already met you?

Nick: Yeah, Beck. They live here in town. We couldn't really hide it from them when I was around all the time. I couldn't just look at them and lie.

Chely: Yeah, our parents are like human lie detectors. They may be foreign, but watch out, they're still capable of knowing when they're being lied to. Kinda sucked growing up like that.

Ali: Um, hello? Who would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for a certain sister of hers?

Chely: Yeah, yeah, okay. I get it. But still, I don't think you would've been able to hide it for very long.

Ali: That's what you think, they still don't know how old I was when I got a certain tattoo. (cheesy grin)

Chely: Smart ass. (Ali giggles slightly) Well, for some reason I don't think you'll be able to hide this one from them for very long.

Nick: You're right Chely, but obviously we aren't going to hide it. (Ali pouts slightly) What's wrong babe?

Ali: Now I'm hungry. (gets up and heads towards the kitchen) What do we have to eat in here?

Nick: I have no idea. What do you feel like?

Ali: I don't know, but I think I'll know it when I see it.

Nick: (looks at Becky) Will you tell mom and dad we expect them here tomorrow by eleven?

Becky: Yes, I can do that. Am I allowed?

Nick: Only if you can manage not to let our news slip to them before they get here.

Becky: I promise Nicky nothing shall cross these lips. ("zips" them signaling silence from her)

Nick: I mean it Becky, if so much as a syllable about what's going on slips, there will be hell to pay.

Becky: Okay, okay. No need to threaten, I understand, you mean business.

Nick: Oh, you have _no_ idea.

Ali: Ooo! I know what I want. (reaches towards boxes sitting on the floor of the kitchen and starts opening them one by one until she finds what she wants. She grins broadly and while she pulls out a jar of peanut butter, we see Nick turning towards her and he grimaces) I'm sorry Cole, but I suddenly have this craving for a peanut butter and banana sandwich. (Becky laughs out loud shortly)

Nick: Seriously. (turns and walks out of the kitchen towards the living room) Have whatever you want babe, but I'm not going to watch as you make and eat that.

Ali: I said "I'm sorry". (as she turns to grab a paper plate and the bread) And this is nothing compared to what Chely craved with Mickey. Michelle, tell him.

Nick: (To Ali) No, I'm okay. (To Chely)(slight beg)Please don't.

Chely: Sorry, now I have to. I loved Anchovies and Pepperjack cheese on a Miracle Whip toast sandwich.

Nick: (disgusted) That's horrible! Just hearing that combination makes me feel sick.

Ali: (carrying her sandwich and a glass of milk into the living room) Okay, as much as I've enjoyed this family get together time, it is time for this girl to get food in her tummy and get some rest. If we are going to be having company tomorrow, we are going to have some work cut out for us tomorrow morning, unless we're making this a unpacking party. (cheesy grin)

Nick: (considers it) I guess that wouldn't hurt. (to Chely and Becky as they are leaving through the front door) Tell the families to come prepared to work, because we've just made it a moving in event. And since that's what's going to happen make it 10.

Both women: Okay. (they leave and laugh together)

Nick: Well that ended well. Seems like they are getting along pretty well. (sits down next to Ali on the couch as she's eating her sandwich and watches her savoring the bites) Well, as much as that grosses me out, I'm glad you figured out what you wanted and are enjoying it.

Ali: (mumbles from the peanut butter) I mam. (takes a drink) Let me try that again, I am (smiles sweetly and kisses him on the cheek) I know how much you hate peanut butter, but I can't help it. And I agree, they seemed to have hit it off pretty well.

Nick: I know you can't, & I know you like it, so I'm just going to have to get used to it. Just realize that you will never get me to eat anything that you make that has peanut butter in it. And you will not get what you refer to as a "proper" kiss until you brush your teeth thoroughly, because if I kiss you and that taste is there, I _will_ throw up.

Ali: (finishes her sandwich and is sitting there drinking her milk now, seemingly relaxed) I know, and I respect that. Just like I know you pay attention when you eat something that makes me nauseous.

Nick: (looks proud of himself and pulls her closer to cuddle with him on the couch) I do do that, but only because I love you. (Ali smiles slightly) (fishes for a response, but she's gotten so relaxed that she's half asleep on his chest) And you do it because you love me too, right?

Ali: (mumbles) Mmhmm.

Nick: (tries to get a good look at her face) You asleep?

Ali: (wakes up a little bit) No, I'm awake. (relaxes back against him) Just exhausted.

Nick: (takes her cup from her before she spills what she has left) Come on babe, let's go to bed. We will have plenty of help here tomorrow when everybody starts showing up. (stands up and walks towards the kitchen and puts her cup in the fridge.)

Ali: (He returns to stand by her, who is still relaxed into the couch)(opens her eyes a little bit and looks up at him) Carry me?

Nick: Ha! You're funny. I'll help you up and to the bed, but that's as good as it's going to get.

Ali: (tired smile) Okay, I guess I can deal with that.

Nick: (takes her hand and helps her stand up and walks with her to the bedroom) Good.

(The bedroom door shuts)

(Next Morning)  
(The townhouse)

(Nick is in the kitchen making breakfast)  
(Ali is walking up the hallway towards the living room, she turns around and walks faster towards the bedroom)

Nick: (looks up from the stove) Ali? (finishes what he's doing and flips off the switch on the stove top)(walks down the hallway towards their bedroom)(we hear the toilet flush and water running momentarily) You alright?

Ali: (opens door and is facing Nick)(slight smile) Good morning. I'm fine. Just an average morning for me. (leans up and kisses him lightly on the lips) What'd you make for breakfast?

Nick: Pancakes and bacon. Does that sound okay?

Ali: (pondering) Yeah, I guess.

Nick: (sighs) What does sound good? Fruit? (Ali shakes her head)

Ali: Can I just have some toast?

Nick: Yeah, I can do that. Want anything on it?

Ali: Just a little butter please. I'm going to go get dressed because everyone should be showing up before too long. Love you.

Nick: Okay. I'll have your toast ready for you when you come back.

Ali: (smiles slightly) Okay. (walks away down the hallway)

Nick: (walks back to the kitchen and begins making toast, picking things up and putting away food from the stove top)(knock on the front door) Be right there! (puts a container in the fridge holding the pancakes and walks towards the front door)(opens it and standing there are an brunette woman with slight grey hair throughout wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nice t-shirt and an older gentleman wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt.)(hugs them each as he greets them) Cisco. Mom. Come on in. Try and make yourselves at home as much as possible. We don't have much room yet, haven't gotten much unpacked. Just got some boxes in here yesterday and we still have stuff in a storage unit nearby because there's stuff of both of ours that needs be gone through so we can get rid of some of it. It's a work in progress, but this is going to take a while.

Jill: Nicolas, how have you been?

Nick: Not too bad mom. And you?

Jill: Good. Have you talked to Cami lately?

Nick: No, mom I haven't. Why?

Jill: She's pregnant again. Due in November.

Nick: Really? You'd think they'd have it figured out what causes that by now.

Bill: (scolding) Pancho.

Nick: Sorry. It was too easy.

Jill: So, where is this mysterious girl that we are supposed to be meeting?

Nick: She's getting changed, mom.

Ali (OS): Coley! Could you come here for a minute?

Nick: Speaking of, excuse me. Be right back.

Bill: Sure. (Jill sighs as Nick walks down the hallway) Jilly, relax.

Nick: (knocks on the bedroom door and slowly opens it) You called? (Ali turns around to face Nick)(smiling she strolls towards him slowly)(when she reaches him she wraps her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately pulls him towards the bed)(He groans quietly as he pulls away)

Ali: (confused) What's wrong? (trails kisses on his throat and nibbles his ear slightly)

Nick: (pulls away again and attempts to keep her at arms length) As much as I'd love to, we don't have time, my parents are in the living room already.

Ali: What? Crap, why didn't you come get me? (quickly finishes getting dressed and walks over to him)

Nick: Relax, they just got here. Not more than 10 minutes ago.

Ali: (sigh of relief) (smacks him playfully on the chest) Jeez, don't scare me like that. (Nick grabs her arms as she smacks him and pins her to the door)(she yelps slightly, quietly)(he grins and gives her an open mouthed slow kiss)(pushes him away slightly) Okay, if your parents are in the living room how about we go out and keep them company until mine get here so that they can get to know me and see if they like me. (chuckles) Like that's gonna happen.

Nick: (as they are walking down the hallway)(quietly) Now stop that, you will do just fine.

Ali: (As they both walk into the living room)(laughing) Hello, I'm the mysterious girlfriend. (hangs head shaking it and laughing)

Nick: (elbows her slightly and clears his throat) This is Ali. Ali, this is my mom, Jillian, and my dad, Bill. You'll have to forgive her, she's in a weird mood today.

Ali: (giggles and puts her face in her hands and as she takes them off smiles politely at them) I'm so sorry, it's just been a long couple of days.

Nick: Would you like something to drink?

Ali: No, cause I'd probably choke on it. But is my toast done?

Nick: (realization dawns on him) Shit! Probably cold. (starts to walk to get it for her)

Ali: Don't worry about it. I'm not hungry anymore anyway.

Nick: Are you sure? (whispers in her ear) You should really eat something.

Ali: Thank you, but I'll be fine. I want to answer the questions that I'm sure your parents have for me.

Nick: Okay. (sits down next to Ali and places an arm around her shoulders)

Jill: Rebecca told us that your parents own a bar?

Nick: and Grill mom.

Ali: (places a hand on his thigh and he looks at her) It's fine. (to Jill) Yes. They own and run a Bar & Grill on Palm. They've owned it for… Let me think here, four years I think. My older brother and I help them every once in a while when they need the extra hands. Otherwise they're pretty self-sufficient for being immigrants.

Bill: Immigrants?

Ali: Yes, sir. My father is French born raised in Italy, and my mother is South American born raised in Mexico.

Bill: They both speak English?

Ali: My father does pretty well. My mom's still learning. What she doesn't understand he translates for her, so when they show up if he's suddenly speaking a different language, whether you understand it or not, don't be offended, it's just what they do. Sometimes it's just easier for them.

Bill: Impressive.

Ali: I think so. I'm proud of them for accomplishing what they've been able to with their backgrounds.

Jill: And what other languages do they speak?

Ali: (polite smile) Um, my papi was raised with a French father and an Italian mother until he was 10, and then his father died and his mother got remarried to a Greek heir. (chuckles) It's complicated, but I was raised around it so I know all the details by heart from stories I've heard over the years.

Bill: I'd say so.

Ali: Um, as for mi madre, she was raised without a father. Mainly because my abuela (grandmother) was Aztec and their familial traditions were very strict. So when she got pregnant by a non-Aztec, with my mother, she was told that she had a choice to make, either keep generations of her family sacred and throw my abuelo (grandfather) away and never see him again or go with him and never speak of or to anybody in her family again. She chose her family, people she knew could support her and her unborn child instead of a drifter from somewhere in Mexico (pronounced Meheeco). Mi madre was never looked at the same way as the other Aztec children. It was just something she accepted, however when my parents met, my abuela refused to give her the same choice she had and they all left together. I haven't even met any of the other Aztec people my age, but we still have to speak it because that's all my abuela knows.

Jill: That's quite a story. (not impressed)

Nick: Mom, don't start.

Ali: (looks confused) What did I miss?

Bill: (leans over to Ali) Jill and Nick always manage to find something to argue about. Just learn that now and you can either find a way to try and prevent it or you can just ignore it like I do. (chuckles as there is a knock on the door)

Ali: (smiles at Bill) (whispers) I like you. (chuckles slightly)(normal voice) I'll get it. (opens door to Esme and Frank) Oh thank God.

Esme: (scolding) Alissia!

Ali: (ashamed) lo siento (sorry), mama. Hi papa.

Frank: Hello, diletto. (darling)

Ali: Papa, English, please.

Frank: (to the Stokes) (heavy accent) My apologies. (to Nick) Nicholas, it is always a pleasure. (gives him a fatherly hug)

Nick: Good to see you again too.

Frank: (gesturing towards Esme) My wife and I brought lunch, I hope that's okay.

Ali: (hugs him) Grazie papa (Thank you dad)

Nick: Thanks. Um the kitchen counter should be clutter free. (Ali translates for Esme because she looks confused)

Esme: Oh, thank you.

Nick: Of course.

Frank: Please, finish your conversation, we will bring in the food.

Ali: Nick, could you help them? You know how they tend to over buy for things.

Nick: Yeah, I'll go help. Mom, be nice.

Bill: I'll keep her contained.

Jill: Okay, and your education? (Nick follows Ali's parents shaking his head)

Ali: I am in my last semester at UNLV, Criminal Investigation major, Forensic Science minor specializing in prints and DNA. I'm actually doing my internship right now at the same headquarters Nick works at. I got my associates degree in Psychology from Texas A&M.

TBC


End file.
